1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interface module for the bidirectional transmission of data streams in a data network with separate power supplies for the individual bus stations.
2. Related Art
In the Journal "Elektronik" 12/June 15, 1984, Bus Systems, pages 97-98, there is shown an interface module with which line sections of up to several kilometers can be realized with separate supplies. However, if the bus participants are distributed over large distances and are supplied from separate power supplies, the entire bus traffic might be shut down if the power supply of one individual participant is switched off.